Paxton Finnicum and the Gods of Jade
by Zhanginator420
Summary: Paxton Finnicum never knew who he truly was. Born to everything he had ever wanted, he alwasys knew there was a gap that could not be filled. Until now... Chinese Gods (I don't know shit about them, so will need some help creating them!) Yes, there will be many, many, MANY PJO HO Characters - Especially Percy Frank... Can't give it all away! Will be updated regularly!
1. Ch 1: Stolen Treasures

— Prologue —

The Jade Palace had remained bathed in light for several thousand years now. Now however, the sun had finally been eclipsed The Heavenly Garden was bathed in the night, with only a dim, red moon to keep company. The lights of Earth shone down below, the mortals not even noticing the disturbance above. But of course, they could not. The Jade Emperor had not come out of meditation to see anyone for centuries. The only visible sources of life were sentries patrolling the courtyards and a snake, slowly making its way through the rice fields.

Creeping through the pitch-black, the dark outline of the snake wound its way across the huge stalks of grain, leaving a smoking, burnt parth behind itself. As it drew nearer to the palace, it slowly morphed into a hunchbacked figure, with a brooding face. Still it made no sound as it approached the huge building.

One of the sentries was doggedly making his rounds around the palace, yawning as he did so. _Stupid job,_ he thought. _Nothing ever is interesting around here. Wonder if anything exciting has happened in the few million years of this stupid Emperor's life._ Just then, a huge figure of a man appeared right next to him. The guard did not even have time to cry out. A glint of steel, a splash of golden liquid, and one of the Immortals was snuffed out. Of course, he could reform after a few long years in Diyu, the land of the dead. Slowly, the guard crumbled to ashes, somehow dispersing in the windless night.

The hunchbacked man moved on, several more chakrams in hand, each one emitting a foul odor—poison. Fortunately, the man did not have any more trouble getting into the palace. Vaulting lightly onto a 4th story window, the figure climbed through and was immediately standing in front of a dais. A small cup of red liquid stood, a faint light coming from the glass inside. Next to it, a small, shining peach tree grew in a pot, small fruits slowly withering on its branches. The hunchback man pocketed the cup of wine and picked up the tiny pot, which immediately disappeared.

 _The deed is done, Master Shiva. You shall now hold all the keys to immortality… And one day, that pesky Monkey God will kneel down to our power! Hail Shiva!_ The hunchbacked man had not said anything. It was more a rasp from some second being, and, as the mortal moon began to back away from the Everlasting Sun, the Jade Palace was bathed in light once again. Ravana slowly crept out of the palace, and morphing back into a snake, disappeared, leaving only a searing path behind him. After all, the Emperor would hear about this eventually.

 _But there would be no stopping Shiva!_


	2. Ch 2: Death is Not The End

**A/N: Well, here is the first OFFICIAL chapter in the Paxton Finnicum story I will be writing! I try to match Rick Riordan's writing style, not sure if it's quite right, but trying my best! Using the Magnus Chase books as writing style inspiration!**

—ONE—

Death is Not the End

You're probably thinking about the title right, not, which is pretty morbid. BECAUSE DEATH IS THE END. I'm actually amazed I'm still alive right now, which, to me, is pretty impressive, considering all that has gone through this shit day. **A/N: Cursing, yeah, sorry. I know it's not like RR, but you people will have to deal with it. ITS RATED TEEN FOR A REASON! Anyway, moving on…** But where are my manners? Let's start this off like any other crap book you guys have ever read. And, by the way, I'm Paxton — your usual 14-year-old dead guy. Oh, that's not usual? Too bad.

It felt like I was falling off a cliff. Wind rushing in my ears as I wooshed through the air, a little leaf falling off a tree branch. Except I'm like, 100 pounds heavier than a normal leaf. I woke up covered in a sheen of sweat, expecting to hit tarmac any minute. But I'm just in my room, in my four-poster bed with my posters of video games, girls, and other random junk tacked up and thrown around the room. Hey, I'm 13 — cut me a break. Well, 14, in about, oh… 7 hours or so. Getting out of bed, I stumbled downstairs and was greeted by my mom. I never knew my dad, so I just took my mother's surname. Chinese and Irish. How that goes together, I dunno. Quickly eating breakfast, I ran out of the house with my martial arts stuff and straight into Evelyn, my I-guess-so girlfriend. She was dressed for a morning jog, a usual piece of her weekend schedule. Panting and slowing down, we walked together in silence for a few minutes, until she broke the silence.

"Happy Birthday Paxton!" she said sweetly, "I brought you a present!" She took out a small, gift-wrapped box. I opened it, revealing a small, jade pendant engraved with a tiny monkey.

"Wow, thanks! How much did this cost?" I asked.

"Oh, not too expensive. Just got it at the local jewelry store. 'Bout 20 bucks"

I kissed her on the cheek and ran off, attacking my phone's über app. I had to get a ride into the city or else I would be late to my bojutsu class. **A/N: search up bojutsu, it's real cool. But then, ofc, everything Japanese is cool.** Soon enough, a car came whizzing down the road, obviously desperate to get some spare cash.

In the bustling area of Silicon Valley, it's hard to keep your cool. So many damn cool phones and shit that haven't even come out onto the market yet. I'm always tempted to pickpocket one of those áttache-case carrying weirdos walking around, but my mom says it's never a good idea. Most of the guys are normal, but some just freak me out. They look like all those monks from the videogame _Mortal Kombat_ , but carrying modern stuff. Somehow, no one else is able to see them. I always tried steering clear of those kinds of people, the wonkers, but all the other people around didn't seem to mind.

Bojutsu class was a blast. I learned a few new moves from Yamanni-Ryu **A/N: I really appreciate Wikipedia for this** and a few extra, more modern, strikes. I even finished mastering the _Sai_ , the traditional japanese daggers that you first trained with. After class was when shit really hit the fan. Walking back from the place where the über dropped me off, there were a bunch of people standing around my house, taking pictures and stuff. I mean, the family manor was impressive. But picture worthy? Pshh. Pushing through the mob, I walked through the front door. My mother was frosting a cake, oblivious to the commotion outside. Honestly, sometimes you'd think she's deaf. Humming along to a tune — was that Thomas the Tank Engine? — she finished the icing and began working on the fake roses. Just then, a deep _boom_ shook the house. Mom looked up, looking frightened out of her mind. I had never seen her like that before.

"Paxton, we must go now. They are coming for you. Oh, damn, why was I so stupid?" She hissed. I had never heard her be that way. Stuffing me into the car as a second _boom_ shook the house, she backed out so quickly the garage door didn't even have enough time to open. Leaving a Subaru-shaped car in the door, she revved the engine and shot out of the house, running over the mob outside. Then the house exploded. Shards of kitchen floor tile, brick, and even frosting flew everywhere, smashing apart the bystanders too stupid to take cover. As I looked out the window, I realized that these people weren't human. It was like a cross between a corpse and a demon. Red eyes, decaying skin. It woulda looked hilarious if they hadn't been attacking the car. My mom was nearly in tears as the flotsam of what remained of the house rained down.

We sped out of town ASAP, leaving what was behind of my family in ruins.


	3. Ch 2: Death is Most Definitely The End

**A/N: Hope everyone reading this (LOL, nobody XD) is having a good day! Sorry if this chapter is absolute crap, I'm kinda busy**

—TWO—

Death is Most Definitely the End

Well, life sucks. Just half an hour ago I had a perfectly normal life, without any of this shit to worry about. AND THEN there's just these undead guys coming to rip my heart out through my throat. Sorry if that's a bit graphic. The barf bag is on me. Great day, am I right? Anyway, my mom and I are rushing out of Silicon Valley into the heart of San Francisco when something swoops overhead. A plane? 9/11 V2? No, it's just a giant furry pelican-dog thing. Nothing harmful right? Until it starts belching fire. Cars began honking, crashing off into the side of the road. Total pandemonium, and the highway turns to a standstill. For a moment, nothing happens. Then our car explodes. Dammit man, my luck today.

Somehow that didn't hurt. Maybe it was because instant death is painless. Or maybe I'm still alive and in too much pain to feel it. I hope it's the first. Everything is black, and it feels like I am floating in some sorta water tank, except without liquid. Real sci-fi and all. Maybe I'm reincarnated as a fish. I was somehow able to open my eyes, and was amazed at what I saw.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Kinda busy with all this writing. WIll try to get a long write next time.**


	4. Ch 4: I Really Hope This Place is Heaven

**A/N: Well, a long write, as promised! Reviews in the comments please and say what you want to have happen next!**

—THREE—

I Really Hope This Place is Heaven

Sprawled out over huge acres and acres of garden and classic… was that chinese architecture? Was a huge astronomy observatory. When I say huge, I mean HUGE. Like, it took up most of the garden. The garden itself reminded me of the Butchart Gardens my mother and I went to on holiday just a few years ago. That was small compared to this. Huge plantation-sized garden plots of assorted flowers, ranging from marigolds to some holographically televised plants glowed blue in the cool spring breeze.

A small garden path cut through the rows and rows of plants, leading directly to a huge college campus-like place, with a huge telescope tower on the far side. Even so far away, the telescope was huge, dwarfing the rest of the area. I walked down the path, and, for a few minutes, wondered how I was still alive. It was probably the only bit of luck I've had all day. Then I arrived at the massive golden-green gates. Jade, just like the pendant that still hung around my neck. How did the damn thing survive that explosion. Silently, the huge doors opened, permitting me to see the most wondrous thing ever. EVER.

 **A/N: Gonna put these as separate chapters. Just hit a sever case of Writer's Block. Will be back ASAP. Really Really REALLY SORRY!**


	5. Ch 5: My Family is a Freak Show

**A/N: Got past the writer's block, back at it again! DX I'm sorry! Don't read unless you can handle som bad language.**

—FOUR—

My Family is a Freak Show. Oh, and I'm Dead!

The doors opened up to a huge outdoor reception area, still decorated with huge numbers of flowers and that kind of jazz. I hung around the long line until I finally got up to the front. Damn, that was one helluva long line. Raising my head up to the podium to see who was sitting at the front desk, I was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Evelyn? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Paxton." she said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world to see a dead friend. "You're finally here. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She rang the little reception bell on the counter, and, out of nowhere, a new receptionist materialized out of a little flower. There was NO WAY that could have been possible. **A/N: But hey, magic, right?** Walking through the little garden paths that continued throughout the astronomy place, we walked straight into a small Japanese Garden. Probably the only small place in the whole damn garden.

"Just to make it simple, you're dead." Just out of nowhere. I am now SO TRIGGERED.  
"SO HOW THE FUCK AM I HERE?" **A/N: Sorry XD Officially now rated M.**

"Calm down, please. I'll explain. Those undead guys outside your door—"

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Let me finish. Those undead guys outside your door were Jiangshi. Undead, or 'hopping' zombies try to suck out your _qi_ , or life force. The only weird thing is that they can't survive in the daytime."

"The jang- _what?_ "

Taking a deep breath, she said stiffly, "Let me start from the beginning. One of your parents—your dad, was a god. A Chinese one, to be exact. Now that you have died once in your lifetime, you have come to this place— _Tian_ , or heaven. This is now your training camp. On the day of the Apocalypse, the forces of the mortal world, Tian, and the gods will unite once more, and attempt to drive out the demon forces of Shiva, the lord of the UnderDark. On this day, the world will unite once more, one last time. That is your purpose. Both _Tian_ and the mortal world work together to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. But the day will come. And it will come soon."

"... So who—or what is my father?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure you're the son of Nezha. **A/N: pronounced Nay-zha, not Nezza** The Fates will declare later today. But all points go towards him. He was the God of Sacrifice and Giving."

"Wait… was?"

"He disappeared several years ago, according to some of the guys who have been here long enough. No word, just left. No children have been claimed by him since. Or at least, none that have died."

Well, if my day just got worse, it did. Not only have I died and came back to life—not even real life, but my dad was some freak show I never even knew about. Great. Just what I needed.

 **Spoilers: Next time he will discover just how useful his dad's' powers are! Stay tuned. Want a simplified version of what nezha is? Search up "Nezha" in google and click the one that says warframe! Much easier! Or just use Wikipedia! Man, writing Fanfic is actually fun**


End file.
